


Truth or Dare

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Round Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-06
Updated: 1999-04-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A Due South Round Robin!





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Truth or Dare: A Due South Round Robin

# Truth or Dare

### A Due South Round Robin

### Written by (in order of appearance): Zoe Rayne, Dianne, Mitch, "Victoria," Postchick, Wendy, Drogheda, Carol, Lisa, PJ, The WolfWalker, and Vickie 

Disclaimer: These guys (including the wolf) belong to Alliance, but we have more fun with them. Geez, if they'd let them out of the closet now and again, maybe we wouldn't need to do this. No money is being made from this and no copyright infringement is intended. Senators, prudes, homophobes, and people under 18 should all go play with themselves . . . oops, I mean *by* themselves. **Rated NC-17 for graphic m/m sex and the occasional swear word. If you don't like this kind of stuff, what are you doing here?**

Part One (Zoe Rayne) 

It was getting chilly inside the Riviera. Ray shivered and pulled his leather jacket tighter around his body. His thin slacks were no match for the frigid air around him. It was almost as bad as being trapped in the meat locker with Fraser and thousands of pounds of horse meat. 

"Here, Ray," Benny said, holding out a thermos of steaming coffee. "You look like you could use something warm to drink." 

The two men had been on the stakeout for almost six hours now, without any indication that their prey was going to cooperate and lead them to his source. Benny was perfectly comfortable, even though he could see his breath when he exhaled. Ray, on the other hand, just wasn't used to the sub-zero temperatures. 

"I don't know how you do it," Ray said, his hands cupped around the steaming mug. "I'm freezing to death here, and you, you look like you're having a day at the beach. What, do you Canadians sit around in your underwear in a snow bank to build up your resistance to cold?" 

"Of course not, Ray. It's all a matter of what you're used to. Up in the Territories, I was used to living in a cabin heated only by a wood stove. It's much warmer at this latitude. You, on the other hand, are soft. You've never had to survive in the cold and the wilderness." 

"Hey, I resent that. I just grew up in a different wilderness than you did. The streets of Chicago are just as cold and hard as the wastes of the Territories," Ray said defensively. He reached for the thermos and poured more of the steaming liquid into his cup. 

"I never said they weren't," Benny said, reaching out to reclaim the hot coffee. "If you're still cold I have another idea for keeping warm. Something we used to do when I was growing up. It's called Truth or Dare. The idea is..." 

"I know how to play Truth or Dare," Ray said in an irritated tone. "No one plays Truth or Dare after they're nine years old." 

"Like even-Steven?" 

"Yeah, it is." 

"Oh." 

There was silence in the car as Ray sipped at the rapidly cooling coffee. Finally he said, "Truth or dare?" 

"Truth." 

"Do you miss the Territories?" 

"Sometimes. Especially at night. When it's nighttime up north you can see the stars so clearly..." 

Benny looked profoundly sad and Ray regretted his choice of question. He knew that Benny wasn't necessarily happy in Chicago, that the Mountie would rather have been back home. 

"Truth or dare?" Benny asked after a moment. 

"Truth," Ray said, wondering why they were even bothering to offer the option of a dare. It wasn't in Benny's nature to refuse to tell the truth and Ray was just too damned cold to perform some stunt. 

"Are you sorry you met me?" 

"Are you nuts, Benny?" Ray said, a look of disbelief on his face. 

"Well, you do seem to get in an awful lot of trouble when you help me out, Ray." 

"I guess so," Ray admitted. "But it's worth it. Truth or dare?" 

"Truth." 

Ray asked the question that had been on his mind ever since Benny got out of the hospital. "Was Victoria the first woman you ever had sex with?" 

"Ray!" Benny looked scandalized. 

"Just answer the question, Benny." 

"Yes." 

"So, you were a virgin when I met you." Ray exhaled, watching his breath rise in steamy swirls in front of his face. It had been a pretty safe bet, he thought. Benny was such a Boy Scout that it was hard to imagine him having sex outside of marriage. 

"I didn't say that, Ray." 

"What? You and she actually made it in a blizzard on the side of the mountain?" Ray stared at his friend incredulously. "And I thought * I * was adventurous!" 

"No, we didn't. I think she wanted to, and I know I did, but nothing unchaste happened between us until she showed up in Chicago." Fraser studied his mug intently. 

"Then..." 

"It's my turn, Ray. Truth or dare?" Those piercing blue eyes focused on Ray's face. 

"But you haven't answered my question..." 

"You asked if Victoria was the first woman I had sex with. I answered that. Now it's your turn to answer. Truth or dare, Ray?" 

"Truth." Ray squirmed in his seat, suddenly feeling much warmer. The temperature in the car was still the same, but Ray's internal thermostat was suddenly off. 

"Would you have traded places with Louis?" Benny's expression was serious, his gaze never leaving his partner's green eyes. 

"Jesus, Benny. What kind of question is that?" Ray was still struggling with the implications of Benny's last answer. He hadn't really thought about his friend's death lately, and Fraser's question made him feel slightly guilty. 

"It's a perfectly reasonable question, Ray." 

"Yeah, I suppose I would've, at the time. I was so angry at Zuko for taking a shot at me and Huey was so upset over Louis's death that I could've done almost anything then. I was pretty much out of my mind. Zuko does that to me." 

"I'm glad you didn't," Benny said simply. 

"Truth or dare." 

"I don't think we need to continue with this, Ray." Benny was looking out the side window. 

"Oh, no, you're not getting out of this that easily," Ray said, reaching out to turn Benny's face towards him. "Truth or dare." 

"Dare." 

"Dare?" Ray asked incredulously. 

"The question was truth * or * dare, wasn't it, Ray?" 

"Okay." Ray thought for a moment. What he really wanted was an answer to the question that was now foremost in his mind. If Benny wouldn't answer him outright, he'd have to find another way to find that. "Kiss me." 

"What?" Benny's eyes opened wide. 

"You picked dare. I'm daring you." Ray crossed his arms across his chest and gave Benny a look that defied him to refuse. 

Slowly Benny's hand moved to caress Ray's cheek. He moved deliberately forward until his face was centimetres from Ray's. "Are you sure, Ray?" he asked, his voice soft and low. 

Truthfully, Ray wasn't at all sure. But he couldn't go back now, not after he'd pushed it this far. "Yeah. Like Julie Brown says, 'Shut up and kiss me.'" 

Ray closed his eyes and felt Benny's soft lips press against his mouth. 

****** 

Part Two (Dianne) 

It was a thoroughly chaste kiss. A simple press of lips. A child's dare. So why was Ray suddenly finding it so difficult to breathe? 

Benny just looked at him steadily as he pulled away. Those eyes... so blue... so open... yet not revealing anything.... 

"Ray?" 

He shook his head slightly in an attempt to clear it. "What?" 

"I said, 'Truth or Dare?' Ray." 

Truth. Dare. Blue, blue eyes. Question... what? 

"Ray?" The note of concern rising in the Mountie's voice brought him out of his trance. 

"Oh, yeah." Somehow he managed to pull himself together-- from what, he couldn't say. "Uh...." Truth... who knows what Benny would ask. But dare... he might just.... 

"Truth." 

The Mountie's eyebrows raised slightly, then he nodded thoughtfully. "All right. How many women have you made love to?" 

Ray blinked for a second, surprised. "Aw geez, Benny, I don't know.... Whaddya want to know a thing like that for anyway?" 

"Well, Ray, I understand that in Italian-American circles, as in many other southern-European-derived cultures, it is considered desirable, if not essential, for men to maintain the reputation of having enjoyed a great deal of sexual experience. You have, indeed, alluded to many such encounters yourself, however I have not particularly noticed any empirical evidence of your success in such matters and I was therefore wondering...." 

A brief silence fell in the Buick. 

"Ray?" 

"What?" 

"You haven't interrupted me, Ray." 

"So? What? I finally act like I've got some manners and you get offended?" 

"No, Ray, of course not, I appreciate your restraint. However, I suspect that in this case it stems less from a consideration for etiquette and more from a desire to avoid the topic at hand...." 

"Three, o.k.?" 

"Three?" 

"Yes, Benny. I've slept with three women. O.K., happy now?" 

"Ah." 

"What 'ah'? I *hate* it when you do that!" Ray groaned and rolled his eyes expressively. "Fine, your turn again." 

"Ray, may I ask...?" 

"No you may not....." 

"...If I were to choose 'dare' again, would you...." 

"I ain't sayin'." 

"Ah." 

"Fine. Then pick truth," the cop snapped more harshly than he'd intended. "It's too damn cold out to do anything else anyway." 

Fraser looked unconvinced, but accepted the argument. "Very well, then, 'truth', Ray." 

"Who *was* the first person you had sex with?" 

"Ray...," the Mountie protested half-heartedly. 

"No way, Benny. You said Victoria was the first *woman*, but that she wasn't the first...." 

"Actually, I never said...." 

"So that means it was a guy, right? I want a name, Benny, and you can't give me any of this 'chivalry' and 'protecting a lady's reputation' bull. Who was he?" 

Fraser was looking out the windshield at the lightly-falling snow. "Eric." 

"*Eric*? You mean your Inuit buddy, Eric?" 

"Yes, Ray." 

"You and he...." 

"Well we did grow up together, Ray." 

"Yeah, well I grew up with Zuko and we *never*...." Ray shuddered slightly at the thought. 

"Geez, and I thought sex outside marriage would have been too wild for you! Geez...." 

"Actually, Ray, traditionally the Inuit did not regard marriage as a formal institution. In fact, their view of marriage is very similar to the modern American concept of 'living together', except, of course, for the bit when the brother...." 

"Benny!" 

"What?" 

"Shut up." 

"Oh. Understood, Ray." 

There was another moment of silence and falling snow. 

"So this was just an Inuit thing you did as a kid in-between games of Truth or Dare?" 

"Well, actually, it was more often 'during', Ray." 

****** 

Part Three (Mitch) 

"What? You mean you and Eric used to do . . . . *this?* like we're doing now?" 

"I believe it's my turn to ask a question, Ray." 

"But, Benny-" 

"No, Ray. I distinctly recall the order in which each question has been posed. You posed the first-' 

"I *remember*, Fraser." 

"-about the Territories, and I-" 

"All right!" Ray waved his hands and spilled a few drops of the chilled coffee on the Riv's seat. He scooted forward as much as the steering wheel would allow and mopped at the liquid with the first thing at hand, his wool scarf. "Ah, ha. More of my wardrobe you've managed to destroy." 

"I've managed?" Fraser questioned almost irately as he swiped the scarf from Ray's stiff grasp. He cleaned the upholstery to the best of his ability with a handkerchief he produced from his jacket pocket. "And I have not allowed your little fiasco to distract me from the course of my dissertation. It *is* my turn, Ray." 

The detective slumped back against the cleaned seat and stared through the windshield and waited. 

"Truth or dare, Ray?" 

The easy way out would be to take a dare. Despite the cold, despite the late hour, despite how utterly worn out Ray suddenly felt he was he knew he could take a dare, get it over with and end this right now. It would be easier, but that was not what he would do. He owed more than the easy way out to Benny. Ray squared himself in the Riv's seat and gazed out at the darkness. "Truth." 

"Am I your best friend?" 

Like a triggered mine Ray seemed to explode in an array of coat sleeves and lapels as he rounded on Benny. "Your best friend?" he shouted. "It that all you can thing of to ask, Fraser? Are you my best friend?" 

"Well, Ray-" But the Mountie got no further. 

"What kind of a question is that? I ask you who was the first guy you had sex with and you ask me if your my best friend? And don't bother explaining it to me, Fraser cause that's not a fair question. You already know the answer. You know you are." 

"No I don't, Ray." 

"Yes you do," Ray whined back at him. 

"No I don't." 

"Yes, you d.... Benny, I *told* you that you were my best friend a long time ago. Remember when we were in that postal depot chasing that bunch of bond thieves? You said you were my best friend." 

"Yes, Ray. I remember. As a matter of fact at that time you were my best friend and my only friend here in Chicago." 

Ray shifted uncomfortably and tucked his coat closed over his chest. "But that's not true anymore Benny. You got lots of friends here. You got Mr. Mustafi, Mrs. Gamez, half the 27th precinct, every female in the city," he ticked off the list on his fingers, "oh, and don't forget Jerome and Jessie. They may not have permanent addresses but they're pretty high on the metric scale of Mountie fans I assure you," Ray finished with a nod as if that put an end to the discussion. 

"Ray." Fraser stilled the cop with a censuring look. "None of them mean to me what you do." 

He contemplated the honesty of Benny's words. "Then why'd you ask me if I was sorry we met?" 

Fraser turned in the seat until his left knee was up beside Ray's hip. "The same reason you asked me about the Territories, I suppose, to begin a dialogue on our present situation." 

For a long moment Ray stared down at Benny's knee then he balled his hands deep in the pockets of his jacket. "By talking about the past?" 

"Yes." 

Ray cleared his throat. It was probably the cold air in the Riv that was making him dry but more coffee wasn't the answer to his problem. Ray flicked his gaze back out to the dark Chicago night. "And our present situation is?" 

"Together." 

"Oh." 

"I have no regret about us being together, as we are so much of the time, Ray. I don't believe you do either." 

Ray pulled his restless hands out and rearranged his jacket again. He was no warmer when he was done and Fraser was still waiting silently. "Game's over, Benny." 

Fraser smiled. "I base my extrapolation of your feelings on the matter on your dare, Ray. You dared me to kiss you. When my courage faltered you were the one who had enough courage for both of us. You kept the game going. Now it's my turn, Ray, to be brave for both of us. Since you failed to answer the question to my satisfaction you must perform a dare. I dare you to kiss me." 

Keeping the game going, Benny'd said. Ray wasn't at all sure this was a game anymore. At least not for him. And Benny was right about one thing. Ray had no courage left. He swallowed, trying to overcome the choking sensation in his throat. It didn't help. He turned to his partner and met the man's intense blue gaze. There was no sign of humour in Benny's face. He meant every word he'd said. Ray's lips parted and he ran his tongue across their dryness. Benny's lips parted too. Ray stared, mesmerized by the sight of the warm body close at his side. The warmth drew at him. Effortlessly he leaned toward Benny. 

"Yes," he whispered and joined his mouth to Benny's. 

****** 

Part Four ("Victoria Benton") 

Ray was beginning to be concerned about the lack of oxygen getting to his brain but when compared to the exquisite feeling rushing through his body he decided to take his chances with not breathing for as long as possible. Benny's lips on his were feeling less chaste than the last time, in fact they felt downright sensual. He was about to take the step and venture his tongue out to run across those smooth white teeth but Benny broke off the kiss before he could. Ray was surprised by the pang of disappointment he felt. Actually Ray was surprised altogether with the gamut of emotions running through his mind. He watched the Mountie carefully as Fraser returned his gaze, his blue eyes watching him intently as if waiting for a response. 

Ray looked away and sat back in the seat........noticing as he did so that Fraser did not move. 

Benny finally said something. "Ray....I......" 

"Just don't say anything Benny.....not yet.....Please?" Ray's voice took on a pleading quality as though if nothing were said he would perhaps be able to forget the passion he'd just felt. But he knew silence would not do that. This was definitely not a game anymore. 

He still felt Benny's blue eyes on him, patiently waiting for him to speak. 

"Benny I've never kissed a guy like that before..........I...." the problem was Ray wasn't sure how he felt now that desire had been replaced with the cold hard reality of the fact that he had just kissed a man......in a passionate way. 

Fraser was getting a little concerned. 

"Ray, I'm sorry....I should never have done that, it was just that when you asked me to before, I thought....Well, I thought it was something you wanted, but I was obviously wrong and I apologise..." 

"Don't apologise Benny alright?" The words had come out harsher than Ray had intended. "You're always apologising for stuff that isn't even your fault......would you stop doing that?....It makes me wanna grab you round the neck and shake some sense into you, people walk all over you cuz you're so damn apologetic all the time! When are you gonna stick up for yourself?" 

Both Ray and Benny realised that Ray was changing the topic rather than deal with what had just happened. Benny decided to go with the flow though rather than force the issue as he felt that it wasn't the case that Ray didn't want to deal with it, it was the case that he couldn't deal with it. 

"Well I happen to think I'm very good at sticking up for myself, Ray." 

"Oh yeah? Like when have you ever stood up for yourself?" 

"I've stood up for myself plenty of times." 

"Like when, Benny? I'm asking for a specific example of you sticking up for yourself?" 

Ray was warming to his task now, anything to get his mind off that steadily growing warmth that seemed to start in the deepest recesses of his groin and spread out towards his now not so cold extremities. 

"Well there was that time when I stood up in front of Inspector Thatcher and told her I refused to change my uniform from the brown to the blue one." 

"You only did that Benny because we were stuck in that stupid vault and you promised me you would try to stick up for yourself a bit more.....and you probably only did that cuz it was like one of those death bed confession things that you have to honour because we were gonna be dead within the next few minutes. So that does not count as sticking up for yourself cuz you didn't do it off your own back." 

Fraser was silent as he thought about this. He knew Ray was right, he also knew Ray was looking for a way out of the situation he'd just found himself in only a minute or two earlier. He decided he wouldn't provide him with that out. 

"Okay Ray I agree." The stunned look on Rays face only confirmed Fraser's theory. "You're right I don't stick up for myself when I should.......I guess it's just another one of my flaws of character, along with my apparent ability to annoy you with just about every move I make. So rather than sit here arguing about this, why don't we just agree that I'm a complete wimp who doesn't stick up for himself and who irritates the hell out of you." 

Rays face softened as he heard his friend describe his short comings. He smiled at this.....He'd never thought he'd hear the day that Benton Fraser would admit to being imperfect. The time had come and Ray enjoyed it, but he still felt a little guilty for laying all that on him. 

"Aw I don't think you're a *complete* wimp Benny," he said gently teasing, "I just think you oughtta try and have a bit more faith in yourself when it comes to dealing with people who wanna walk all over you that's all. Don't get all upset on me now.....You don't irritate the hell out of me *all* the time, only sometimes." 

"What about now?" asked Benny, urgently, watching Ray's face. 

"Huh?" 

"I asked what about now? Am I irritating you now?" 

"No, of course not, why would you think that?" asked Ray, somewhat confused now. He turned in his seat to see Benny's face better and realised as he did that Benny still had his knee exactly where he'd left it. Their knees touched and all of a sudden that gradually spreading warmth turned into a tidal wave. If the contact had happened before this truth and dare game had started Ray wouldn't have paid it any mind. In fact now that he thought about it, he and Benny had actually made physical contact heaps of times and neither one of them had ever noticed it. Or so he thought. Perhaps Benny had noticed it. Of course Benny would have thought about it......he had had.....well you know.....with another man, how could he not help but to notice every time he had touched bodies with Ray. 

Ray thought about Benny and Eric. Benny and Eric doing......For some reason he wasn't repulsed by the thought, in fact if he searched deep enough he knew he actually felt a little jealous. Benny was *his* friend, *his* partner......Ray knew he was being irrational but he didn't care, he just knew that the more he thought about the idea of him and Benny *together* the more aroused he became. Benny was talking again, Ray shook himself out of his reverie and listened. 

"Well, I don't, Ray, but I'd just thought I'd check because I think a lot of the time I am completely unaware of the fact that I am irritating you, that's all." 

"Well you're not, okay?" 

"I'm not what?" 

Ray sighed, but managed to keep his patience which he knew was very small in capacity. "You're not irritating me now." 

"Oh.......Good." 

The look of relief on Benny's face almost made Ray laugh out loud. Instead he decided to pick up the game again. 

"Your turn." 

Benny knew exactly what he was talking about, which made Ray feel all of a sudden really comfortable again. 

"Truth or Dare, Benny?" 

"Truth." 

Ray thought about this one for a long time. He had a question for him, but wasn't sure if he should ask it. It was something he'd been wanting to ask Benny for a very long time now but had somehow had never managed to find the right time or place to ask it. It was one of those questions where he took a risk in finding out the answer but it was also one of those questions where if he didn't ask he would be wondering about it for the rest of his life. Now felt like the right time and place though. Ray decided to ask it. 

"Would you still be with Victoria if I hadn't shot you that night?" 

****** 

Part Five (Postchick) 

Benny fidgeted as he thought about his answer, absently picking at the hem of his jacket. "I don't know, Ray." 

"Aw, geez, that's no answer. C'mon, Fraser, it's a simple question." Ray studied Benny's profile, even from the side he could see the range of emotions working themselves out on his friend's face. His jealously, like his arousal, grew as the moment of silence began to drag on. 

"It's not so simple a question, Ray. There are many factors to consider. For instance...." His crystal blue eyes looked anywhere but at Ray's face. 'What would it have mattered? Wouldn't you have rejected me more strongly then than you are now?' 

Ray interrupted before Benny could get a steady stream of "what ifs" flowing. "Okay, Fraser, you won't answer, you have to do a dare." 

"It's not that I *won't* answer, it's that I don't *know* the answer. It's a moot point anyway," he announced, finally looking the American in the eyes. 

Ray could see the hurt clearly written across Benny's face, his eyes shining with the hint of tears. Suddenly, it hit him. The reason Fraser was hedging. He looked away, out the window, and softly, without realizing he was even speaking aloud, he said, "I didn't have to shoot you, did I? All I had to do was ask." 

"I'm sorry, Ray. I never intended for you to know...." 

"I should have been able to see for myself, Benny. Some detective, hunh?" What was he supposed to do now? To say? All Ray knew was that somewhere deep inside he felt an immense stone roll away, all jealousies and reservations felled by its passage. 

Tentatively, he put his trembling hand on the knee Benny had never moved. The tidal wave of warmth spreading throughout his body was approaching tsunami proportions. He licked his lips nervously, leant in a little more. 

"Are you sure about this, Ray?" whispered Benny as he slowly angled further into Ray's personal space. 

Ray watched the Mountie's finely carved chin draw closer, the soft caress of the whispered question convincing his mind to follow his groin's plaintive cries. "Yes..." 

Benny's mouth settled over Ray's, left hand sensuously gliding around Ray's neck to cradle the back of his head and right hand sheltering the still shaking hand on his own knee. 

Ray's hand clenched at Benny's as the other man's tongue gently teased apart his lips and began to explore his mouth. Tongues idly stroking one another, he cautiously placed the captured hand on his chest. His now freed hand feeling the hard thigh muscle of the Mountie, the shifting fabric as Benny curled his leg up just a bit to give Ray a more open route. He moaned as the transferred hand slipped under his shirt and tweaked his nipples. He jumped at the sensation of fingers running through his chest hair. The steering wheel painfully impacting with his side caused him to reflexively clamp his teeth together. Fortunately, the backwards jerk of his head disengaged the busy mouths before the tongues were trampled by the thirty-two white horses upon their red hills. 

"Ray? Ray, are you all right?" 

"I'm fine, Benny! Just gonna have one helluva bruise." Ray rubbed his side, already picturing the unsightly blemish that would appear. 

Ray laughed, whether at himself or in relief that the moment of "truth" had passed, Fraser wasn't sure. Did he detect a slight edge of hysteria? Did he laugh because otherwise he'd cry over what he'd just been doing? "I'm sorry, Ray." 

"Dammit, Benny, there you go again! Apologizing for something that's not your fault. Sheesh! What *am* I going to do with you?" 

****** 

Part Six (Wendy) 

For the second time that night, Ben found himself deciding that he wasn't going to let Ray take the easy out. The interrupted kiss had been passionate, no doubt of that. And the growing bulge in Ray's trousers did away with any remaining doubts Ben might have had. 

Ray was still rubbing his side and looking at him with an odd mixture of fear and desire, overlaid with a brave attempt at feigning irritation. Ben contemplated ways to keep Ray just a step off balance, to prevent him from making too easy a retreat. 

Smiling slightly, Ben said, "Well I *was* implicated in the event, Ray. After all, if you hadn't been kissing me, you wouldn't have hurt yourself. I was merely apologizing for helping to get you into the situation in the first place." 

"God, Benny! What is it with you? Didn't I just tell you not to apologize anymore?" 

"Yes, Ray." Ben looked down, his blue eyes peeking demurely up at Ray through long dark lashes. 

"What *am* I going to *do* with you?" Ray repeated, giving his side one last rub and turning to look more fully at Ben. 

'Alright,' Ben thought, 'give me an opening a kilometre wide, why don't you?' He smiled again at his friend. 

'Gawd, he could kill at a hundred paces with that smile,' Ray thought, as his heart melted and pooled somewhere at the bottom of his gut. Benny had a sweet, beautiful smile, part shy, part wicked -- whatever exactly it was, Ray thought it should be illegal to allow any man to smile like that in a public place. Mayhem was the only possible result. 

Ben watched his friend's eyes widen, glowing greenly in the slowly strengthening dawn light. He smiled just a little more as his resolve firmed, the hurt of minutes ago firmly swept behind him by the promise of that lovely kiss. He decided that he would take Ray's question literally. 

"I could think of a few things," he said, allowing the suggestion to hover in the air. 

Ray swallowed, not sure if Benny had meant that statement to be as seductive as it sounded. "What things?" he asked nervously. 

"Oh," Benny said, "Quite a few actually. Kissing, that's very nice. Masturbation. Mutual masturbation, that can be fun. Frottage, that's nice too, but a bit messy. Intercrural sex. Fellatio. Mutual fellatio." He cast a veiled sideways glance at his friend, smirking slightly at the stunned look on the cop's face. "You'd call that '69', Ray. And then, of course, there's sodomy." 

He glanced up through his lashes again, wondering how long it would take Ray to rediscover his voice. In his experience, the Italian was rarely silent for long. 

Ray swallowed twice, then once more. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks and hoped that between the dimness of the light and the duskiness of his complexion, Ben would not realize that he was blushing. 'I'm supposed to be the worldly one here,' he thought, as shocked as if he'd felt the very foundations of the world tremble. 'I don't even know what some of those things are!' 

He cleared his throat, tried to speak, tried again. "You ... you've done all those?" His voice came out a little squeaky, despite his efforts at control. 

"Not all of them, Ray," Fraser said, resisting the impulse to chuckle at his friend's discomfiture. He'd never in all the time he'd known him seen Ray so completely nonplussed. Not even at the very beginning of their game, when he'd revealed that his first sexual partner was a man, had he seen Ray so bug-eyed with shock. The sight of those wide green eyes over slightly reddened cheeks sent a surging tenderness through him, oddly mixed with just a little triumph. 'You did tell me to stick up for myself, Ray. Now you're reaping what you've sown.' 

"Which ... which ones?" Ray paused, surprise giving way momentarily to curiosity. "And what's inter-whatsit, anyway?" 

"Intercrural sex? Well, Ray, I gather it has gone somewhat out of fashion in the last two thousand years, but it involves one partner lying with his legs closed while his partner inserts his penis between his tightly pressed thighs." 

"People *do* that?" 

"Well, yes, Ray. Or they used to, at any rate." 

"And *you* have tried this ... this inter-thingy?" 

"No, Ray." 

"Well, sheesh, Benny. You had me going for a while there." He looked suddenly straight into Ben's eyes. "You s.o.b.! You've been having me on, you bastard. Geezus! Talk about yanking my chain! You were pulling my leg, weren't you?" 

Ben looked down again to hide his smile. "A little bit, Ray." 

Ray's chuckling stopped abruptly as he realized that the only form of sex on his list that Benny had denied practising was that inter-hoojamadingy. 

'Does that mean he....? Nah, not Benny! Not Mr. Squeaky-clean, hand-laundered Constable Fraser.... But he didn't say he hadn't....' 

"Uh ... what about the rest. Have you ... I mean did you and Eric... I uh... did you...?" 

"Did I what Ray?" 

"Did you and Eric ever ... well, you know?" 

"No, Ray, I don't know." 

"Fraser! Just help me out a bit here, okay? This is ... this is kinda weird for me, Benny." 

Ben tilted his head a little, waiting for Ray to get his question into comprehensible form. 

"Okay, already. Didya like fuck Eric or let him fuck you?" 

"Yes, Ray." 

"Yes, which?" 

"Yes, both." 

"You're kidding me!" 

"No, Ray." 

"You really ... with Eric? I mean, what the hell do you use for a lubricant up in Runamukluk or wherever? No, don't tell me. I don't want to know; it's probably something gross, like polar bear fat or whale blubber." 

Ben just looked at him the way he did whenever Ray said something particularly silly about the north. The sight of his blue eyes glinting as both eyebrows quirked upwards just about undid Ray. He wanted to moan. Hell, he wanted to grab Benny and kiss the hell out of him. Or drag him out of the Riv and throw him down over the hood and fuck the living daylights out of him.... He shifted uncomfortably and blushed again as he saw that the movement had drawn Benny's gaze directly to the fabric stretched uncomfortably across his aching groin. 

"Ray!" 

"What?" he groaned, trying not to grab Ben's hands and push them down onto his swollen cock. 

"That's Arthur Lorimer!" 

"What!?" Ray sat up so fast he banged his knees against the steering wheel and yelped. "Oh shit, it is. Hold on!" 

His shaking hand managed to get the key turned in the ignition on only the second try. The Riv roared into life as Ben reached for the police radio to call in the plate numbers on the Continental Lorimer was driving. 

"Talk about lousy timing!" Ray muttered through gritted teeth, as he attempted to gun the Riv through a left turn on a red light while his cock pulsed, his balls ached, and his knees throbbed. Benny just reached over him in silence and buckled his seat-belt around him while he struggled to stay behind the Continental but just out of sight. Early morning traffic was only just starting to hit the streets and a green '71 Riv is not the most inconspicuous car in the world. 

"I'm sorry, Ray." 

"Oh hell and damnation, Benny! Don't you start that with me again! You hear me?" 

****** 

Part Seven (Drogheda) 

"Damn it, where'd he go?" Ray looked around wildly, catching no sight of the Continental they'd been following. 

"Well, that's just great, Benny. What you don't seem to understand here is that we're cops, and cuz we're cops, we got this little flashing light doohickey, y'see, on the dash of the car, right? And that means that we don't have to stop for red lights, nuns crossing the road, or, and I want you to pay special attention here, Benny, Canadians on vacation!" Ray sighed and pulled the Riv to the curb. 

"Well, I'm sore-y, Ray, and I know it was an unfortunate coincidence, but Inspector Thatcher made it very clear that the Consulate and it's staff are to extend all courtesies to the Yoyodyne executives. I am fairly certain that would include not running them down as they perused the finer sights of Chicago." 

"Yeah, well only Canadians would think the warehouse district was a tourist attraction. Now, shut up Benny, I gotta call this in." 

"Understood, Ray." 

Ray gave a brief report over the radio, managing to avoid the more embarrassing details of how they lost Lorimer, and headed the Riv towards Benny's apartment. 

Both men were quiet along the way. Ray went over the case and what he would say to Welsh. He could blame the light traffic for being made and then...um...that nun thing, yeah, that would work. 'Well you see sir, there were these nuns, crossing the street sir, and I wouldn't want to tarnish the image of Chicago's finest, and indeed this precinct, by causing any harm or aggravation towards the holy Sisters.' Yeah, that would work, but he'd have to make sure the Mountie and his unfailing honesty weren't anywhere near when he tried it. 

Fraser, meanwhile, thought about Ray -- about what just looking at Ray did to him, about what Ray would think of him now after the game of Truth or Dare was over, about how Ray kissed him and how that had made Ray hard with arousal. Fraser began to plan what he would do to get Ray to come up with him when they got to the apartment building. He hoped it wouldn't be too much of a struggle, but, no matter, he would just have to convince the American that it was in his best interest. 

As they turned on to Racine, Ray looked over at Benny to see his best friend staring face front, lips slightly parted. 'Oh my God,' he thought, 'how could I forget? We were kissing, right there, before Lorimer showed up!' He stopped the car, in the middle of the street, well before the correct building. 

"Ray?" Fraser said, with some concern. "Is there a problem?" 

"Um..no. Sorry, Benny, I just got distracted by something'." Taking a deep breath, Ray turned back toward the street and started the car moving again. 

As they moved into the next block, past Fraser's apartment, the Mountie tried again: "Ray, have you selected a new destination?" 

"What? Oh, yeah, sorry...um..maybe I should just let you out here." 

"Ray, I don't think that would be a very good idea. It seems evident that you are exhausted. You shouldn't be driving any further than strictly necessary. I noticed there is a vacant parking spot directly in front of my building. Why don't you circle around again. You can come up and have some tea. I know that Diefenbaker would be glad to see you." 

Ray was, in fact, extremely tired. He must have been or he could have come up with a snappy remark about Benny's mother henning. Instead he nodded mutely and did as he was told. He felt washed out all of a sudden \-- like he needed to be taken care of. He supposed he'd already committed himself to being with Benny. He'd just have to trust that Fraser wouldn't try anything that Ray couldn't handle. And, after all, if anyone could be relied upon to act honourably, it was the Mountie. 

Benny, for his part, was extremely courteous towards his friend. He felt that something had changed between them, and though it was a good change, he needed to not take it for granted. He was out of the Riv, the moment it was parked, and quickly over to the driver's side to hold the door open for Ray. 

Having given up his usual facade of ornery independence, Ray let himself be escorted up the stairs to Benny's apartment. He leaned up against the doorjamb as Benny opened the apartment door for him, but didn't immediately go in. He couldn't let the Canadian take all the responsibility for this after all; they were partners. 

"So, Benny, what happens now? I kinda need to know what it's going to mean for me to walk in that door." 

Fraser, plan temporarily derailed, was somewhat taken aback. "Well, Ray, I thought we could sit down, have some tea, and perhaps a discussion." 

Ray gave him an ironic smile. "Is that what they call it up North, Frase? Cuz, in Chicago, a discussion is where two people sit and *talk*. " 

Fraser flushed and said, "I meant it when I said you were exhausted. We've been up all night, and you worked a full day before that. I give you my word that I will not lay a hand on you until you're rested and certain that you are thinking clearly." 

"Jeez Benny, I don't think you're gonna be takin' advantage of me. I trust you, I do. It's just that I'm not exactly sure that I'll be wantin' to say no to anything. So, I want to know what you're planning \-- and you've always got a plan, Fraser. I want to know what I'm in for. And as far as me thinking clearly, it could be an awful long wait. I never kissed a guy before. I've never wanted a guy before. Just cuz now I have, now I do, doesn't mean I'm comfortable with it." Ray finished by running his fingers through his hair in frustration. 

A door closed down the hall. Belatedly, he remembered to check the corridor for eavesdroppers. Ah, what the hell, so what if Fraser's lowlife neighbours knew they'd been messing around. With all the time the two of them spent together, they probably already assumed it. Maybe he was the last to know. Benny sure must have thought about it. No one at the precinct ever bothered them anymore when they were in that damn broom closet, why was that? Louise had stopped asking him for a repeat date, and hadn't that new woman, what's-her-name...Sarny...hadn't she been interested in him, and then all of a sudden, nothing? What if someone had told her about him and Benny? 

"Aw nuts...forget I said anything." 

Ray grabbed Fraser by the shoulders, pushed him out of the doorway, slammed the door behind them and pressed the Mountie up against the wall. 'Rather well done, too,' he thought, staring into Benny's startled blue eyes. 

******* 

(Part Eight) Carol 

Fraser blinked and then swallowed, momentarily stunned into silence by Ray's actions. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could form a coherent sentence, Ray's mouth was descending on his and he couldn't, nor did he want to, do a thing about it. Fraser slid his hands up Ray's back and pressed his palms against his shoulder blades, pulling him closer. The kiss was long and intense and very arousing. When it was over they still held each other, neither wanting to break eye contact and both very aware of the other's arousal. 

"Wow Benny, where did you learn to kiss like that?" Ray's voice was a low whisper. Fraser smiled, a slight embarrassed smile, then looked down at the floor. 

"Wait, don't answer that, I don't think I want to know." Ray chuckled slightly. 

Fraser looked up again and let his hands slip to Ray's waist, aware of the heat coming from his friend's body. He still hadn't spoken and Ray was getting anxious now, shuffling from foot to foot. 

"If we're gonna do anything, you better do it now before I change my mind...." Now it was Ray's turn to look embarrassed. Fraser sighed and pulled Ray against his chest, placing a tender kiss on his forehead. "You're exhausted Ray, let's not rush things. I think we should talk about this some more." 

"But Benny...." Ray stopped, letting his head fall forward onto Fraser's shoulder. Ray knew his friend was right, he was very tired, but the growing bulge in his trousers seemed to have other plans. Fraser's hands began to rub soothing circles on Ray's back and he tried to ignore the heat of Ray's erection as it pressed against his own. With great effort he pushed Ray upright and kissed him softly. 

"Sit down Ray, I'll make some tea and then we can talk" 

In the kitchen Fraser waited for the water to boil, using the time to consider his next move. They had come a long way that night and he didn't want to rush it. This was way too important and he had wanted Ray for too long to let their first attempt at lovemaking be something fumbled and hasty, forced out before they fell asleep. 

Ray sat on the only available piece of furniture, the bed, and kicked off his shoes to make himself comfortable. His heart was still racing after the gut wrenching kiss at the door and desire flicked intermittently through his body as he listened to Fraser's tea preparations in the next room. Ray looked towards the kitchen, occasionally catching a glimpse of his friend as he moved around. A strong forearm came into Ray's eyeline as Fraser reached for something in a cupboard. His sleeves were rolled up now, revealing the pale skin underneath and Ray felt a stirring in his groin, followed by surprise at the fact that he could be so excited by a glimpse of bare forearm. 

When Fraser came towards the bed bearing two mugs of tea, the surprise was still showing on Ray's face and the ever perceptive Mountie noticed immediately. "Are you alright Ray?" 

Ray swallowed hard as Fraser leaned over him to place the mugs on the chest by the bed. "C'mere Benny." Ray's voice was thick with arousal as he grabbed Fraser's belt buckle and pulled the larger man towards him. Ray's heart was racing, he didn't know what he was about to do, but the need to feel Fraser against him was too strong to ignore. 

Fraser looked down at the man on the bed, intoxicated by the feel of Ray reaching for him and the obvious desire in his voice. He dropped to his knees in front of Ray and rested his hands on his slender thighs. "Ray...are you sure? Do you know......?" 

Ray cut him off, "I have no idea Benny." Ray grinned slightly and in one fluid motion tangled his hands in Fraser's hair and brought their mouths together for a long, deep kiss, his insistent tongue demanding entry to the other man's mouth. 

Fraser groaned and slid his hands around Ray's waist, pulling him off the bed and onto his knees so that their bodies were pressed together from chest to thigh. Fraser was more than a little startled at the hunger in Ray's kiss and all thoughts of waiting until Ray was rested now flew from his mind. A little later, Fraser pulled away, reluctantly, and took Ray's face in his hands, bestowing a tender kiss on his lips before speaking. "Ray, do you understand what you're about to do? If.... if we do this.... there's no going back, everything will be changed." 

Ray stared at his friend, swallowed, and dropped his hands to Fraser's hips, pulling him closer. "Does this answer your question?" he asked, grinning lewdly as he rubbed his erection against Fraser's hip. 

Desire shot through Fraser's body and he gulped, "Ray.... don't.... don't start something you aren't prepared to finish." 

Ray was silent for a moment, contemplating what he had just heard. "Truth or Dare?" he asked eventually. 

"What...?" 

"Truth or Dare?" Ray's green eyes were intense. 

"Truth." Fraser answered solemnly, there was no room for anything else. 

"Do you want to make love to me?" 

"You know I do. Yes." Fraser's face was full of emotion as he spoke and Ray started to shake, the reality of the situation finally hitting him. "Oh god Benny.....". Fraser's arms tightened around the trembling man. 

"Ssh, it's OK", he helped Ray back onto the bed, lifting his legs so that he was laying flat, whispering endearments all the while. 

"Benny, this is....I mean ..... I don't know....." Ray's eyes were like saucers as Fraser eased himself onto the bed beside his friend. Fraser touched a hand to Ray's cheek, his thumb touching the corner of his mouth. 

"We don't have to do anything Ray, I told you that. Not until you're ready". Fraser stroked Ray's shoulder with a soothing caress and the tremors in his body abated. Ray sighed and pressed a hand to Fraser's chest, still a little shaken by the mixed emotions coursing through his body. 

"I'm scared Benny." 

"Me too, Ray." 

Ray looked surprised at this revelation, he had expected Fraser to be in complete control, as he was in every other situation. "But I don't want to stop." Ray's voice was soft. Ray looked up at Fraser, his eyes showing complete trust in his friend. They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity and then the hand on Fraser's chest moved slowly over his body, making its way to the erection that had been evident since the kiss at the door. Fraser groaned at the touch and Ray's eyes widened further, the evidence of Fraser's desire making his passion rise again. 

"Ray, this is the only time I'm going to say this, so listen." 

Ray's hand moved slowly backward and forward over his erection. "If you keep touching me like that I won't be able to stop, I won't want to stop.....so, this is your last chance to stop...." 

"I don't want to stop." Ray's voice was firm and his touch was growing more confident now. 

Fraser leaned down to nuzzle at Ray's exposed throat, feeling more aroused than he could ever recall being. 

"Truth or Dare Benny?" 

"This isn't a game anymore, Ray," Fraser whispered into the softness where neck met shoulder. 

"There's only truth now, isn't there, Benny?" Ray groaned softly and slid his hands up to Fraser's chest, fingers fumbling with buttons. 

"Ray..." Fraser protested as he helped Ray with his buttons. 

"Truth only, Benny. Have you always wanted this... I mean....with me?" Ray's voice was a hoarse whisper now. 

"For the longest time, Ray" he spoke the words into Ray's open mouth as he leaned in for another kiss. 

****** 

Part Nine (Lisa) 

The kiss lasted a lifetime, or only seconds; both had lost all sense of time. When they parted, breathing hard, faces flushed, they knew this was it, no turning back anymore. Ray's hands slid Fraser's shirt off his shoulders and flung it across the room. Then the hands came back to Fraser's chest with teasing, feather light touches. 

"Aaah, Ray!" Fraser sighed, throwing his head back. The sigh turned into a groan as fingers touched a nipple. 

"You like that, eh?" Ray breathed. "How 'bout this?" He ducked his head and started kissing the exposed chest. 

"Oh yes!" A shudder went through Fraser's body. He grabbed Ray by the shoulders and hauled him up for another earthshattering kiss. 

They rolled around a bit, as much as the narrow bed would allow them. Fraser managed to get Ray's shirt off without breaking the kiss, and pressed their naked upper bodies together. A low moan escaped from Ray's throat. Tearing himself away from Fraser's mouth he gasped out, "God you feel good!" 

Fraser smiled, letting his hands roam lower, cupping the firm butt and squeezing. Another moan was his reward. He felt Ray tugging on his pants, frantically trying to get them off. He drew back a little and laid back on the bed, staring up at his friend. Ray took the cue and within seconds he had removed the pants and underwear, followed by his own remaining clothes. Then insecurity struck again. he looked down, biting his lip. 

"Come here," Fraser said softly, holding out his arms. Ray let himself fall down on him, glad that Fraser was taking control. He wanted this, no doubt about that, but he hadn't felt this insecure since he was a high school kid on his first date. Arms folded around him, holding him close. It felt good, safe. He began to move, rubbing against the other man, unable to stop, unable to think. 

All that was heard were moans, gasps and an occasional outcry. Hands groped, mouths met in bruising kisses. Then Ray's eyes grew wide, his body rigid and with a strangled cry he climaxed, Fraser following seconds later. 

When their breathing returned to normal, they stared at each other, eyes filled with surprise, confusion and satisfaction. So much passed between them in that one look, more than words could ever say. 

Finally, Fraser touched Ray's face, tenderly caressing his cheek. "I love you.' 

****** 

Part Ten (PJ) 

Ray searched Ben's face in silent interrogation; to have actually heard those words... he blinked against the stinging at the back of his eyes, turning his face into the warm, gentle hand as his vision blurred... had he heard them, or merely imagined that he had? 

"What is it?" Ben's voice was full of concern. 

Ray bit his lip, trying to stop an imminent flood of tears. His pulse was racing, the blood was pounding in his ears and he suddenly felt intensely embarrassed. Unable to speak, and unable to look down into the pools of midnight blue that he knew were aimed at him -- suffused with longing, pupils impossibly wide -- Ray rolled cat-like off the warm body under his, and got to his feet. 

His nakedness only increased his acute sense of vulnerability. Gravity caused the tears to spill down his face. He fumbled blindly through the pile of discarded clothes, tugging on his pants and, in his haste, Ben's shirt. Standing at the end of the bed, his back to Ben and his gaze fixed firmly on the floor, whatever Ray wanted to say remained stubbornly in his head. 

He was thinking so furiously about what he should say - what, if anything, he *could* say - that he didn't hear Ben get up, pull on his jeans and move to stand very close. Only strong arms around him, and the feel of a warm mouth on his neck, reminded Ray that he was not alone. 

Ben felt the slender frame tense, and slowly moved one hand across to Ray's shoulder, easing him round through 180 degrees so they were face-to-face. 

The desire -- and the confusion at that desire -- in the green eyes that eventually met his own tugged at Ben's heart. He watched as his friend -- his lover -- fought a losing battle with his self-control. 'He's so tired... this has all happened so fast... too fast...' Drawing in a deep breath to stifle a yawn, the scent of Ray's skin -- warm, musky, highly erotic -- assailed him. His body responded and he leaned forward to kiss the corner of Ray's mouth. As he pulled back, a tentative voice murmured against his cheek. 

"Do you really love me?" 

Ben met the questioning gaze directly. He knew that this insecurity stemmed not so much from Ray's distrust of him as Ray's distrust of himself. A lifetime of living up to expectations that no human being could fulfil, years of struggling against insurmountable odds to gain his father's love, had left Ray suspicious of any declaration of affection. 'Maybe this is why he's so loud most of the time; to hide this need... to hide all his needs.' Maybe, despite outward appearances, they were not all that different.... 

Ray summoned up as much courage as he could to return the look. He had imagined this moment so often; now he was actually *in* the moment, actually *feeling* the feelings he had previously only dreamed, he was virtually paralysed with fear. Could he dare himself to accept the truth that Ben had spoken? Ray had always, annoyances aside, felt safe with this man. Even in those moments of pure terror -- and there had been many of them -- there was always that fundamental truth; that no matter what it might cost him, Ben would be there. Could Ray now risk accepting Ben's love -- and all that acceptance would mean? Was he strong enough? 

Ben was silent; his eyes locked with Ray's. He had a fair idea of the thoughts in Ray's head; had he not -- more than once in his life \-- thought the same thoughts?... had the same doubts? ...felt the same terror? Everything between them had changed; if they had at any point wanted to go back to how things had been -- although Ben somehow doubted it -- both of them now knew there *was* no way back. Also, despite the significance of such a simple act of love, it was just the beginning. Ben had been at such a cross-roads before; if Ray was not willing to take the risk of accepting him as a lover, as well as a friend, then Ben would have to prepare himself for the unpalatable truth that the beginning was also the end. If this turned out to be the case, what would that leave between them? How could he be just a friend to a man who had changed his life in such a profound way... a man he loved so deeply? 

Ray sighed, all thoughts of sleep forgotten. He smiled to himself, remembering with a twinge of sad irony the number of occasions when he had been taunted -- sometimes in fun, sometimes not -- for the simple male character flaw of rolling over and falling asleep afterwards. How could he possibly sleep sharing a bed with the vision in front of him? Then came the unconnected, more ludicrous thought that if they stood here long enough, maybe one, if not both, of them would fall asleep standing up, each unwilling to give the other the impression that this simple flesh-on-flesh contact was the very least they wanted. Entwined as they were, might they eventually collapse to the floor in a heap? 

Suddenly light-headed, he laughed. This *was* ridiculous, Ben was his best friend -- what the hell had they been thinking? Ray loosened his grip and moved back. "I can't do this." 

Ben merely held his eyes. "Why?" 

"Why? Wh.. Benny, you're my *best* *friend*!" 

"I know." 

"Things like this don't happen between best friends." 

"Well, that's not strictly true, Ray. It happened between *us*; if we *are* best friends, then this means that your assumption is patently incorrect." 

Was Ben smiling? Ray, as sure as eggs is... no, not the eggs... sure as hell didn't want to encourage him. Despite himself, Ray could feel the corners of his eyes crinkle; his amusement at the flawless logic outweighing any irritation he might have felt at Ben being right. Again. For the millionth time. No, he wasn't smiling. Ray's mouth went dry and his heart was in his throat. "Do you know what you're asking?" 

"I've not actually asked anything-- we merely told each other how we felt, and acted on that. Whether or not you wish to continue to act on these feelings is up to you. You're obviously tired and you've already told me that you're scared. I can do nothing about the first, except recommend that you get some sleep; I can attempt to do something about the second, if you are willing to take the risk." 

A spin on the game. "Are you daring me to love you?" 

"The truth?" 

"Only. Always." 

"Yes." 

"Do you *really* love me?" 

"The truth?" 

"The truth." 

"Only... always... more than I can say." 

"Then, just this once..." Ray wrapped one arm around Ben's waist and touched his fingertips gently, hesitantly, to Ben's mouth, "... don't *say* anything." He shivered in anticipation, his voice no more than a breath on the half-open mouth millimetres from his. "Just *show* me..." 

****** 

Part Eleven (The WolfWalker) 

As Fraser licked his dry lips, he couldn't tear his eyes away from that tongue. The all too brief experience was still fresh in his mind but his body was not sated. His breath was beginning to pick up speed once more. Now that it had been offered, he wanted more. He wanted to overload his senses on his best friend's body. 

Ray caught the look in the Mountie's eye and thought it held a touch of apprehension. Afraid Benny would once again refuse him, he smiled shyly. "Show me. Show me what to do. How to love you." His body pleaded for him as he thrust his hips firmly into Fraser's. 

For a moment Fraser's body stiffened, hesitated but Ray's determination to give himself completely and totally to this man held strong. He willed Fraser to relaxed and after what seemed an eternity he finally felt all of Fraser's resolve leave him as he exhaled and Ray knew he'd won the opportunity to fully experience the pleasures Benny could offer. 

He lowered his lips to Ray's, almost forgetting that this was his best friend. All he could think about was how Ray's fingers had played across his lips. They still tingled from that soft touch. Then, all he could think about was how Ray's wet kiss was making him feel and that no other kiss had felt more right. Fraser folded his arms around the lighter frame before breaking the kiss. Ray needed and deserved to be courted properly, not half tricked into seduction the way he had been. But now that it had happened, now that it was too late to pretend it hadn't happened, he was damn sure he would do whatever it took to reassure Ray that this wasn't a mistake. 

Fraser's hands slipped between fabric and skin and slowly found their way to the round firm mounds, the pants continued their travel past bony hips and pooled at his feet. Clumsily Ray yanked at the front of Benny's jeans and managed to get them open, freeing the blood engorged organ. "Wow," was all he could think to say. Of course Benny had one, Benny was a man -- all man -- and as he stared at the beautiful sight, he thought it bore repeating. "Wow." 

Electricity ran through him from head to toe engulfing his entire being in passion and ecstasy as he ran his hands down the sides of the heavenly body. Between his pushing and Fraser's squirming, they managed to free Fraser from the tight jeans. 

Fraser's mouth came down on his, hot and demanding lips that coaxed and enticed them to part and permit his lover to plunder deep into the depths of his mouth, stirring his responses until he could scarcely breathe, scarcely stand. 

Instinctively he wrapped his arms tightly around Fraser's waist, holding on in desperation as Fraser's hands slid down the length of his spine, curving him so intimately close against him that he could feel every warning tremor of male arousal as it shuddered through Fraser's body. 

Ray's head fell back as he dragged dizzily for breath. The kisses that dusted flames over his eyelids and the wild pulse that fluttered beneath his temple sent shivers of heat through his veins. The hot moist tip of Fraser's tongue traced a path of fire down the exposed, vulnerable column of his throat and lingered in the sensitive hollow of his shoulder. 

"You're a beautiful man, Ray Vecchio," he murmured. Then, in a quick movement he gathered Ray up in a possessive embrace and squeezed as hard as he could. 

He felt a strange sensation sting his cheeks. He was blushing! He couldn't remember when the last time was that he'd been embarrassed about being naked in front of a lover. He was eased down on the bed, the mattress giving beneath his weight. 

He forced himself to simply relaxed and savour the feel of Fraser for a moment, wishing he knew how to say something tender. Something like how beautiful he was, but Benny had said it already. Lacking the words, he expressed himself the only was he could, with his touch, his kiss and the language of his body. Running his hands through Benny's hair, he cupped the nape of his neck, easing him toward him. 

Ray's lips were soft and welcoming beneath his. His tongue joined with Ray's in a rhythm that was a tantalizing prelude to the mating yet to come. The cop arched blissfully against him, as if each movement, each shift of his body was pure torment. 

His hands fluttered over the pale skin, timidly at first, then growing bolder, exploring the contours of his chest, his muscles going taut beneath the caress, matching the hardness he felt elsewhere. 

He sucked in his breath hard when Fraser's questing fingers strayed lower, over the flat plane of his belly, grazing against his rigid shaft. His pleasure was sharp, exquisite when Benny touched him and it took all his will power to control himself. 

Levering himself above Ray, he nipped at the line of his jaw before trailing a line of soft kisses down to his chest. He was fascinated by the play of Ray's muscles beneath his skin, the coarse, rough, hardness, his maleness. The stroke of his hands, the hot moisture of his mouth. Ray tensed beneath his touch, his breath quickening. He gloried in his power. Something stirred, tightening inside him in the region where his heart was. A warm, glowing feeling, deeper, different from the heat of desire. 

Although his own body was more than ready and aching, it wasn't enough. He wanted Ray hungry, eager. He sought and found Ray's small perfect nipple, running his warm palm across it, teasing, gently abrading it in a way that he knew would send heat singing through Ray's blood. His breath coming hot and quick moments before his lips fastened upon the bud of one nipple. 

His whole body shuddered at the pleasure of this contact. His muscles clenched in involuntary anticipation as Fraser's hand drifted along his body until it lightly held his erection. The spark of pleasure was so intense, he bucked upward bringing himself fully into the square hand. A low moan escaped him as he dug his nails into the Mountie's shoulders. 

Fraser had never realized he could find such pleasure just watching Rays' face as he made love to him. The flush of passion bloomed along Ray's cheeks and burned bright in his green eyes. 

"Benny," he panted, "I-I want--" 

"What do you want, Ray?" he whispered teasingly. "I'll give you anything you want." 

"I want you. I want you to be part of me." 

"I already am." He stroked his partner knowing what he wanted. 

"No. I want you in me." 

Fraser heard the passion, but hesitated. "Better to go slow, Ray. There's other things we can do." He kissed his way down Ray's chest, rib and stomach. "Like this." He swiftly engulfed the trembling Italian. 

Ray could feel the pleasure quickly overtake him. "Oh Benny, I'm gonna --" His body arched from the bed as he rammed in as deep as he could go, felt his body vibrate, surge and surge until he thought he'd pass out. 

The salty kiss that was bestowed on his lips began to revive him enough for him to realize that he still craved Fraser. He crushed the body down onto his and swore he could never let him go. He barely recognized his voice as he repeated himself, "I want you inside me. I want to belong to you." 

Only Ray's strong arms kept him in place as he struggled against Ray's request. He'd give Ray anything he owned but wasn't sure he could take something this precious from his friend. Ray was still very deep in the throes of passion and might, just might regret it come morning. What looked so clear in the dark of night, sometimes looked muddied in the morning light. He wasn't going to let that happen, he vowed. 

Yet, he needed his own release and the fact that his own erection seemed to be thinking for him weakened his resolve once more. "Ray--" he pleaded, but couldn't continue any sort of logical argument. 

"Shhh. It's what will make us one, Benny. I'm yours. Please." 

He knew he couldn't refuse his cop anything and it was too late to take back that first kiss that started this in motion. He was lost to him. Utterly. He nodded his head, unable to speak. He lay beside his love and guiltily reached under the towel he had set out that morning in preparation. 

After applying a portion of motion lotion to his fingers, he tenderly sealed his lips to his partners. Ray's body shifted to it's side, thighs open and waiting for him. His gently inserted a finger into the small puckered hole, a moan was captured in his mouth as Ray arched against him. He found what he sought and lightly stroked until his partner was moving in rhythm with his movements. A second digit joined the first and Ray's body stiffened against his, groaning with pleasure as his hand began to mimic the act that was soon to follow. 

Satisfied that he wouldn't hurt his beloved, he removed his fingers and knelt between Ray's legs, applied a more than generous amount of the lotion to his erection and positioned himself against the tight opening. 

He faltered knowing that no amount of preparation would lessen the initial pain he was about to inflict. The whispered please tore at him and he silently asked for forgiveness. The next instant he pushed forward, Ray biting his lip to stifle his cry. 

The brief pain he experienced ebbed, leaving him lost in the sensation of Benny filling him. Strange, wonderful. It felt so right, so natural that their bodies should become one. As Fraser began to move inside him, the initial pain gave way to the greatest pleasure he'd ever known. 

Fraser tried to go slow, be gentle, but Ray wouldn't let him. Ray's ankles hooked to his waist, pulling him deeper, harder with each stroke, pleading, urging him on. 

It was impossible to hold off any longer, the feeling was too strong to resist and Fraser had to surrender. The sweetest surrender he'd ever known. With a muffled sob of joy, he reached his peak His entire body shuddered as he spilled his seed deep inside his lover. 

He pulled from Ray's body and collapsed next to him. All was silent except for the their heavy breathing. Ray sought comfort in his arms and he was more than willing to take him into his embrace. He pressed a kiss into his hair, he felt he ought to say something, but his Ray beat him to it. 

"I love you, Benton Fraser." He shifted enough to look into Fraser's eyes, needing to know he'd given himself to someone who would love him back. What he saw sent a shiver of delight to his soul. 

"I love you, Raymond Vecchio. I do." 

He'd whispered the words very softly but to Ray, they resounded from the walls and echoed over and over again. 'He loves me.' Warm covers were drawn over him. 'He loves me.' A hand lightly stroked a circle on his back and he began to drift. 'He loves me.' 

****** 

Part Twelve (Vickie) 

As the morning light broke through the window, Ray awoke from his sleep. "Where am I?" was his first thought. The second thought brought a smile to his face. "I'm in Benny's bed." 

The two men were laying spoon fashion with Ben in front. Ray had never had a lover close to his own height before. The fit between himself and Benny was perfect. Ray gently began to tangle his toes with Benny's. When Ben did not stir, Ray decided to do some more exploring before Ben awoke. He studied the strong shoulders and neck area. He gently placed a kiss to the nape of Benny's neck. A finger followed an invisible trail from the shoulders to the beautiful buttocks just waiting to be caressed. Ray lightly ran a hand from the knees to the flank and back to the buttocks. At this, Ben stirred but did not awaken. Ray placed a light kiss on the scar left by the bullet wound inflicted by himself. A silent apology was followed by another kiss. 

Ray moved away from Benny, allowing Ben to lie on his back. It was not often Ray could gaze upon his lover's face without interruption. Ray remembered their first meeting in the holding cell. At that time, he had thought Benny was too good looking to be true. God, he still thought Ben was the epitome of male beauty. 

Ray stroked his fingers across the nipple closest to him. It tightened in response. He then leaned over to other nipple and bathed it with his tongue. The pebbly tip came to attention as Ray blew his breath across the nipple. Ben started to rouse but did not as Ray stroked his hair lightly, soothing him back to sleep. Ray allowed his gaze to wander further down until it reached Ben's manhood. The cock was nestled in a soft bed of black pubic hair. Ray moistened his suddenly dry lips. He reached down and ran a finger along the cock. It started to straighten and lengthen. Ray decided to help it along. With pleasure. 

Ben did not want to awaken from his dream. The dream had Ray in his bed and doing wonderful things to his body. He could feel the moist heat of Ray's mouth slowly moving up and down the length of his penis. A hand was cupping his balls, rolling them back and forth. The other hand moved between the nipples to the lower groin area and back again. With a moan, Ben gave himself over to the wet dream and allowed himself to awaken. 

A pair of green eyes watched intently as Benny stretched out his limbs, his eyes still closed. 

"Why did it only have to be a dream?" whispered Ben. 

His eyes flew open when Ray replied, "If it's only a dream, never wake me up." 

With that Ben sat up in the bed and drew Ray into his arms. After a long, hot, wet kiss, Ben said "It's real, you are in my bed. Last night wasn't a dream." 

Ray looked into Benny's eyes and asked "How long have you been having these types of dreams?" 

"About a month after we met." 

"Why, then, did Victoria have to happen?" 

"I was lonely and decided to settle for second best. At that point, I did not want to risk losing our friendship." 

Ray gave a mock scowl. "Well, from now on, settle for me first. And I want to be more than friends." 

Ben reached out and cupped both hands around Ray's face. "I know you are the best person for me. I love you more than life itself." 

"I love you too, you beautiful Mountie, you." 

At that, Benny started blushing, the colour rising from the chest area. Ray grinned at the sight. Ray's own blush began when Ben responded, "You are beautiful to me, too, Detective Armani." 

"Benny?" 

"Yes, Ray?" 

"Do you have some stories about how two men should go about loving one another?" 

"One does not spring to mind at this moment but I would be willing to demonstrate instead." 

With Ray's whispered "Thank you kindly", the two men lay down together to further Ray's education. 

The End ? 

* * *


End file.
